


Yule

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco celebrates Yule with Harry and they both hope Severus joins them next year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 winter advent challenge; master list and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/350228.html). This is day 11, Yule.

Harry shivered inside his coat as he watched Draco set out some dried fruit and bread at the edge of the forest that lined their property. Despite the cold weather and lack of resources, Harry didn't hear a single bird coming near to see if what was being set out was edible. Harry resisted the urge to ask--again--if it was safe. Draco had assured him yesterday that this was the same ritual and offerings that the Malfoys had always set out, not for the animals in the forest but for the Gods. A token to ensure a safe return of the Sun and warmth and the growing season.

Harry cast a tempus. "Almost 2:25."

Draco nodded and straightened his back. He lifted his head to the sky, eyes closed. Harry looked up and watched the sun seemingly pass it's normal orbit, no shifts or swerves or anything. Draco smiled and cast a spell that was a quick check of the solar system. Harry knew of it only because he'd gone with Severus a few times to gather potions supplies--the spell was handy when one wanted to ensure the proper position of the planets and moons.

"All's well?" Harry asked.

Draco beamed and linked their arms together for the walk back home. Draco had been silent all day, engrossed in the ritual of Yule and the celebration and the memories. Draco had always performed this with his family, since before he could remember, and generations of Malfoys had performed the same ritual. In the years after the war, however, Draco had not performed them. It was a link, he'd said, to a time when his parents had lied to him about his place--and the place of purebloods--in the world; lied to him about their participation in the Dark Lord's army; lied to him about his own worth.

Harry liked to think that he and Severus had something to do with Draco deciding to do the ritual again; after all, just because most of his childhood had been filled with lies, did not mean the ritual had been tainted. And it was a ritual of hope, of and for the future. 

And they all agreed that they had a future together.

"I want the baby to be with us next year," Draco said, startling Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry smiled. The ritual was also clean and pure and Harry knew that the child he was carrying--or twins as Severus suspected--was going to receive at least one gift from his Malfoy heritage. "Severus will fuss," Harry reminded him.

Draco snorted. "He always fusses. He always has. It might just mean that Severus will join us next year."

Severus hadn't joined them, but hadn't said why. Harry and Draco were confused, but knew not to press. Severus might or might not tell them in time; they all of them had secrets that they didn't want to share. Harry shrugged.

"I hope he joins us next year," Draco said quietly.

The ritual was a family ritual; Harry could only imagine how Draco felt knowing one of their family chose to not participate or at least witness it. "We'll try," Harry told him.

Draco smiled weakly. Harry looked toward the cottage they all shared--though inside it had augmented with wizard's space and had enough room for them to have several children if they wanted. Harry wasn't sure yet about the 'several' part, but he was excited about their expanding family. He winced as a tiny foot kicked at his stomach--though he was less excited about the pregnancy part.

A candle had been put in the window and Harry warmed to see it. "He's leading us back home."

Draco sighed, but fondly. "That's a good sign."

Harry grinned and slid his arm out of Draco's so he could grasp Draco's fingers between his. "He'll always lead us home, you know."

Draco chuckled, likely remembering how Severus had pulled Harry and Draco both into a relationship. It hadn't been easy or without fights, but here they were. Home. Together. Harry sighed happily.


End file.
